


The Send-Off

by AstraLowelle



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Underwater, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Friends and guests from Auradon and the Isle alike give Harry and Uma a proper send-off after their wedding.
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidya/gifts), [The Cornerstone Countess and her Daughters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cornerstone+Countess+and+her+Daughters).



_“That,”_ Gil sighed happily, for the third time, “was some party. I haven’t had this much cake in my _life._ ”

Still in his wedding finery, Harry plopped facedown onto his bed with a sigh of his own. “You’re telling me. I thought you were going to puke.”

The cabin creaked softly, as if in agreement. Gil sat down on the bed beside Harry, Ben opting for the chair in the corner.

“Are they still setting up the send-off?” he asked.

“Yep. Sammy, Jay, Carlos, and Jonas are almost done. Bobby can’t find his shoe, though.”

A muffled ‘typical’ rose from the heap on the bed.

“And the girls?”

“Desiree, Evie, Gwenn, and Mal have it under control,” Gil assured him. “I saw the grotto decorations earlier as they were bringing them in. They’re really nice. They should be done by now, right?”

Ben laughed a little. “Hope so. Mal says Evie’s been planning the décor for weeks! Hey- Harry. Something wrong?”

Harry’s fists knotted in the patchy blanket. “No.”

“Pre-wedding jitters?” Ben asked sympathetically. “Well- more like post-wedding jitters, I guess. You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m going to mess this up somehow, aren’t I?” Harry’s voice was calm. “With- with Uma, I mean. Somehow.”

“Naaah, you won’t,” Gil assured him. He scratched his neck. “Man, these clothes itch. But you guys- captain and first mate. Magic together. Always have been, right?”

Harry groaned into the bedclothes. “That was _different!_ ”

“That sort of thing’s for life, I think.” Gil tugged on his vest, straightening it. Ben nodded, not entirely sure what to say or whether in fact to say it. “’Sides, she didn’t hesitate to take the ring, did she? Ni _iii_ ice choice, by the way.”

“Wipe that smirk off your face or I’ll hook it off for you,” Harry grumbled, but he sat up. Gil promptly tossed a pillow at him.

There was a knock at the door, and Jonas poked his head inside. “Bobby found his shoe and Desiree says Uma’s almost ready. You all set, Oh High and Mighty First Mate?”

“I’ll hook you,” Harry threatened half-heartedly. He stood up, swiping his sleeve surreptitiously under his nose. “Yeah, I’m ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ben grinned. “Gotta run, then. I’m one of the first in line.”

He and Jonas left the cabin, closing the door behind them. Gil gave himself a quick once-over, grinned at Harry and gave him thumbs-up, then left as well.

Their footsteps faded up the Lost Revenge’s stairs, voices growing faint as their chattering died into the soft wind.

It was odd, almost how quickly the Auradon kids had befriended those from the Isle of the Lost.

Well... they weren’t really kids anymore, but Ben and Lonnie and the rest could now dress the dress and talk the talk as well as any VK. And good thing that was, too. Stuffy royals wouldn’t look very good at the sending off.

Strangely enough, the whole thing had been Gil’s idea. When Harry and Uma had gotten engaged (and what an adventure _that_ had been; the sail had never been quite the same afterward and Ax still hadn’t found his missing tooth) the crew had wanted something extra-special to see their captain and first mate hitched up ‘good and proper’. 

The wedding was the standard Isle affair; plenty of dancing, drinking, yelling, and overall good fun, all on the ports or deck of the Lost Revenge. Ursula had, of course, catered the event. Only three people had gotten violently ill.

After the rings and the vows, Harry was immediately hustled off to his cabin and Uma to hers. Neither of them were allowed, so Gil made it abundantly clear, to step for outside until the sending off was entirely ready.

 _What_ the sending off actually was, Harry had no idea.

He wasn’t nervous, exactly. Not about the sending off. More about facing his beloved Sea Queen for the first time since sliding the silver-and-coral ring onto her finger... and he hadn’t even gotten to kiss her.

Was she nervous, in her white-and-aqua-and -seaweed gown and her hair done up in a ‘do so intricate Harry was prepared to bet had taken Dizzy at least two and a half hours to create? Harry couldn’t know- Uma didn’t show nerves. Or maybe she _had,_ but Harry had been too nervous himself to notice? _He_ hadn’t looked nervous; Gil would’ve let him know somehow.

She’d looked so beautiful.

So powerful.

So... so beautifully and powerfully and perfectly _Uma._

His Sea Queen, his captain, his _wife._

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Harry got to his feet and crossed the cabin, reaching out a hand to open the door and noting, with detached interest, that he wasn’t nervous anymore.

Excited, yeah. Completely terrified, yeah. Elated, yeah. Interested in what harebrained scheme Gil and the others could possibly have planned as a sending off, yeah.

This was gonna be _fun._

Harry breathed on his hook, rubbed it quickly on his pants, tucked in a loose corner of his shirt, straightened his hat, and stepped out of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

There were two lines of people on the Lost Revenge’s dock; girls to one side, boys to the other. From what Harry could see from his place on the edge of the deck, it ended at the other side of the pier, where the dock led straight off into the water.

The whole place was decorated with ropes of seashells and pearls. Rigging lines and dark-colored ropes of fabric were draped everywhere with a deftness Harry was prepared to bet the Auradon guests had had a hand in. Soft glows emanated from each seashell, lighting the scene without infringing too much on the night’s warm darkness.

Beside him, Uma stood tall; sword at her waist, pirate’s coronet on her head, and ring on her finger. Harry resisted the urge to take her hand just yet, choosing instead to look more closely at the ‘sending off’.

Besides Uma and himself, everyone had changed into a sort of- uniform, Harry thought- all in the same style of outfit that looked pirate-y but also somehow formal; loose white shirts, dark pants, leather vests and boots, with embroidered sashes. Each person was holding something.

And everyone was attempting to look solemn, and most were failing quite humorously.

There was suddenly a warm hand in Harry’s. He could feel the familiar contours of the ring.

“Ready?” Uma asked quietly, and he could hear the grin in her voice.

“Did you know about this?” he asked her, pitching his voice low enough that no one else could hear.

“Just follow my lead.”

“I always do, don’t I?”

And the two stepped slowly off the ship and onto the dock to face the first set of friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The aisle wasn’t very long, but time had suspended itself in liquid light and shadows. Guests, friends, and crewmates stepped up, two at a time, to present the couple with something; pieces of jewelry, small trinkets, weapons, little bottles of what Harry guessed were either perfume or poison, items that contained their joint names. Everyone murmured congratulations, good wishes, and profanities as the captain and first mate passed them by.

Gil and Mal were last in their respective rows.

“To our captain Uma, daughter of Ursula, and first mate Harry, son of Hook,” Gil proclaimed, his voice wavering just a tad. Harry assumed he was attempting to keep from laughing and, very possibly, crying. He paused, sucking on his lower lip. “To mark this night as one of- uh- of- something, the Isle- the- um- the-”

“Isle of the Lost,” Mal muttered, and poked him.

“Oh yeah. The Isle of the Lost and Auradon jointly present to you- um- Mal, can I just- _ow!_ \- uh- oh, yeah.” His voice went up in volume and speed. “Jointly present to you the Undersea Grotto for your use tonight and onward to use as you wish and my gift- I mean the Isle of the Lost’s gift- to Uma is that I’m taking charge of the Lost Revenge during you guy’s honeymoon so nobody messes anything up.”

Gil huffed a breath through his nose, looking immensely pleased with himself.

“Great speech!” someone yelled, and there was a mingled chorus of laughter, catcalls, and shushing.

Mal sighed, but couldn’t help smiling. “And on behalf of Auradon, I gift to Harry from our Fairy Godmother a spell that will enable him to breathe underwater so he and his bride may use the Grotto in safety and comfort.”

She held out what looked to Harry like a caramel.

“Huh?”

“You’re supposed to eat it,” Gil stage-whispered, and the silence broke entirely as mirth overtook all present. Cheers rang out as Harry stuffed the caramel into his mouth, swallowed without chewing, and grabbed Uma around the waist, grinning broadly as she rose up onto tiptoes, lips just brushing his ear-

“Hook me.”

And Harry swept her up into the traditional bridal carry and, pressing his mouth to hers with the hearty cheers of all present ringing in their ears, jumped off the dock and fell into the water with a monumental splash.


	5. Chapter 5

The Undersea Grotto was beautiful, but Harry had eyes only for his wife.


End file.
